


[Podfic] Valentine's Day Is Kind Of A Scam But I Do Love Getting Presents

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [52]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Being A Bitch About One Transphobe's Terrible Books, But Aziraphale Is Judging You, Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Don't Feel Bad Though He's Judging Everyone, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prompt Fill, Sorry If You Own One Of Those Tote Bags, Valentine's Day, fluff as far as the eye can see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: indieninja92's summary:Buying gifts for your partner is never easy, but it's harder still when they could literally miracle themselves anything they want out of the ether. Aziraphale and Crowley get around this by intentionally getting each other... nothing they could possibly want.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Kudos: 8
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Valentine's Day Is Kind Of A Scam But I Do Love Getting Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indieninja92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indieninja92/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Valentine's Day Is Kind Of A Scam But I Do Love Getting Presents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382933) by [indieninja92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indieninja92/pseuds/indieninja92). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Valentines-Day-Is-Kind-Of-A-Scam-But-I-Do-Love-Getting-Presents-by-Indieninja92-eqd79g)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/zlrfkiehnw7rlvj/GO_Valentine%2527s_Day_is_Kind_of_a_Scam_But_I_do_Love_Getting_Presents.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Silly Intro](https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro) by Alexander Nakarada  
[CC BY 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)


End file.
